


一天的幸福 (하루의 행복)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 名为河路的岛屿上住着一群渴望远离喧嚣的人，怀着各自的旧梦和过去遇上漂流至此的彗星。
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha & Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook & Song Ji Hyo, Kim Jongkook & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 1





	一天的幸福 (하루의 행복)

**Author's Note:**

> 无CP，2017年狮子组三人生贺，全员友情线，有隐藏爱情线注意。

#  
河路岛的一天里的天空都是亮着的，即使是在晚上，也像白天一样。没有雾霾和工业废气，远离都市的一片天空，用远空的星星充当路灯的，这座不大不小的岛屿。  
金钟国新长出来的黑发被镇里唯一的理发师染成了半黑半黄的狼狈模样，在意发型又不愿意打理，站在山丘的高处上，任凭晚夏的海风吹散了头发，他也只是迎着风仰起脸，让风吹开了厚重的刘海。  
“每天都这么吹风，难怪隔三差五的感冒。”宋智孝坐在他站着的石阶上，伸长了手拉了拉他的裤腰，“陪我坐坐，到时候又被吹感冒了我才不照顾你。”  
他垂下头看了一眼瘪着嘴的女人，半会才笑了起来。  
“你管不着。”  
“……管得着！”宋智孝脸色一沉，扯着他裤腰的手一扇掌在了金钟国屁股上，一声比想象的还要清脆的脆响声，金钟国惊叫一声下意识的护住臀部就蹲了下来。  
“……宋智孝！”金钟国咬了咬牙，宋智孝总是对自己没大没小偶尔让他很不满，“你别以为我真的不打女人。”  
“我也不觉得哥哥像个男人啊？”  
“啊？那你还叫我哥哥呢？！啊？”金钟国转起拳头就钻在宋智孝头上，他也从来不知道自己这样钻宋智孝的力度也没大没小的，快四十的人了竟然还乐此不疲的每天钻宋智孝的脑袋玩。  
“你打我了？！你又打我了？？！”  
“没错，打你了又怎么样？！你要打回来吗？？”  
每天都是一样的对话、一样的表情，宋智孝每每因为自己一点都没有男子气概的和她赌小脾气而生气的时候，一对柳叶眉皱起的幅度都已经熟悉了，也早就知道对方这副样子只是佯装而已。  
然后忽然的在对视时双双陷入沉默，大多数时候都是金钟国先忍不住笑出来，宋智孝才跟着笑皱了唇角和眼角上的褶子，先开口训斥一句“哥哥幼稚死了”。  
“那还不是因为你，难道不是你把我带成这样的吗。”金钟国叹声气，才放下腿来坐下在宋智孝上面一层的石阶上，靠近她的那只手臂自然的搭在她的肩上，“……你应该不会再回去了吧。”  
宋智孝的呼吸一顿，掩饰着心慌的用手指拨开了刘海。  
“什么回去啊，那里又不是我的家。“  
“……这样啊。”  
金钟国只是轻声回应她的话，没有什么深意、却也不是敷衍。  
他把视线从宋智孝最近有些消瘦了的侧脸上移开，又是一声叹气，放在她肩上的手臂挪了挪。  
“说起来，马上就是七夕了吧。”  
对于他的忽然转移话题，宋智孝也早就习惯了，没有二话的接下了这个话题：“今年是二十八日，这几天哥哥们已经在带着孩子们做准备活动了。”  
她朝着身后转过了头，夜里也清澈的双眼灵巧的眨动着，盛满了夜色的瞳仁轻微晃动着看进男人的眼里，她耸了耸被金钟国压着的肩膀。  
“哥哥也唱首歌吧，算我拜托你了。”  
“……唱歌？”金钟国身体一震，视线迷了路的从宋智孝期盼的目光中逃离，飘向明朗的夜空深处，“那种事好久不做了，况且我也唱的不怎么样吧。”  
宋智孝从前对金钟国这样没有自信的神情曾经是见惯不惯的了。不记得过了多久，她才后知后觉的发现自己果然还是不喜欢看见这个男人摆出这样的表情，相比起男人总是大方清爽的笑意，她果然还是更想看见金钟国笑着的模样。  
其实就像金钟国自己曾经对她说的那样，他那张脸消沉的时候是真的显得有些吓人。  
她望着金钟国别过去的侧脸，短暂的沉默，却也不加深思的举起手臂扇开金钟国还放在自己身上的手，一掌拍在金钟国的大腿上。  
河东勋出来找宋智孝和金钟国时，借着月色能轻易的看清在石阶上追追打打的两个人，就像两个孩子一样，没事就喜欢互相大打出手，叫着对方的大名、一边笑骂着，最后莫名其妙的和解后又并肩坐在了一起。  
“你这丫头再这么打人嫁不出去的！！”  
“谁要嫁出去了，我还年轻呢！哥哥都四十几了还只和哑铃bobo过！老处男！！”  
女人的头发不知是在风里乱的、还是在打闹中不经意的散开，从一年前就留起的长发掉了发绳，乌黑色的发丝乱在没有规律的风浪里，遮住了她半边笑得灿烂的脸颊。  
“是老处男怎么了？你这家伙是不是太久没被我收拾了，给我站着别动？”金钟国揉乱了被宋智孝抢走了帽子后更加凌乱的头毛，气势汹汹的冲上前一把扣住了宋智孝又要伸过来的双手。  
“……我去，真的生气啊，干嘛啊干嘛啊！呀河东勋！李光洙！金钟国杀人了——！！”  
宋智孝的手一晃，金钟国差点没有抓住，让宋智孝的身体在石阶顶上失去重心的忽然倾斜，他眼疾手快的把宋智孝拉到一边：“都说了别乱动了，你是三岁小孩子吗？转过身去！”  
金钟国忽然压低的声音惊到了还在嘚瑟的宋智孝，她闭上嘴，黑溜溜的双眼投来的视线在金钟国一本正经的脸上转来转去。  
妥协后让出后背的宋智孝瘪起嘴，气呼呼的跺着脚转过了身。  
“……闹什么脾气啊，头绳掉了都还不知道？”金钟国无言笑了笑，随后在宋智孝看不到的角度又皱起眉头研究起了那根头绳，犹豫着捋起宋智孝耳边的碎发，用粗糙的手指梳了个松松垮垮的马尾辫。  
“好了……你别嫌弃啊，扎得不好。”他放下系好的头绳叹了声气，像是难得完成了一幅大作，看着宋智孝脖颈上软塌塌耷拉下来的绳段，感觉有点没信心。  
“想都不用想肯定扎得不好。”宋智孝摸了摸根本就没扎紧的头发，转过身把手上已经攥成了腌菜一般的帽子，踮脚把它扣回了金钟国脑袋上，“那个，帽子都被我弄得皱巴巴的了。”  
金钟国顿了一瞬，扶正了自己的帽子，垂下头再看向女人时，又是对上她清澈的双眼。  
“对不起啊。”  
女人转瞬一笑，没心没肺的微笑在一天的夜里让人昏神的闪烁。  
如果不是她曾经离了婚过了很久一段时间，又口口声声说不愿意结婚，男人在一年前的时间里，也许会偶尔的奢求、自己能用什么特殊的身份陪在这样一个一点都不可爱的女人的身边。  
“……别以为你这样敷衍的道了歉就能完事。”他轻咳一声，压低了帽沿为了掩盖自己也许会有些明显的脸红。  
“切……小心眼，女孩子都这么跟你说对不起了，就是因为这样哥哥才没有女朋友的？”  
“什么啊，两个人在结婚吗？”  
站在下面观战了许久的河东勋终于是忍不住从下面走了上来，满脸阴沉的看着一对三四十的男女像小学生一样别扭的卿卿我我。  
“死也不会和这个野孩子结婚的。”金钟国先是摆摆手笑出了声来反驳他，转身就把宋智孝单独留在了最高一层的石阶上，“走了，天开始冷了吧。”  
“小心眼！大笨蛋！说的好像我愿意和你结婚一样？！呀我死也不、下辈子下下辈子也不会考虑和你结婚的？！”  
河东勋抱着吃了一半的半边西瓜递到宋智孝眼前还不嫌热闹的掺和了一句：“那就下下下辈子呗。”  
宋智孝吐着气猛地瞪向河东勋，又瞪了一眼他手里的西瓜。  
“……你又把我的那份吃了吧！”

#  
他下了飞机后换乘汽车、又坐了半个小时的船，那是艘规模很小的打捞船，因为通往那座岛的船实在是没有几只条件好的。  
金钟国不记得自己究竟有多久没有吹过海风了，他坐在船上摁住自己不知不觉就留长到快要遮住眼睛的刘海，对于一个久居城市的人而言有些激烈的海风让他睁不开眼。  
“哎呀、这破船……”  
开船的师傅在船尾乒乒乓乓的捣鼓着似乎出了故障而断断续续启动着的发动机，肉肉的脸上沾上了些污渍，却是毫不在意的用手套擦擦就作罢。  
近在咫尺的那座小岛的名字叫做河路，意味着“一天”的意思的那个单词。  
他被公司雪藏之后已经过了两个月，这段时间内他除了运动和蹲在公寓里扒曲子之外什么都没干，只是一味的把自己一直忍着的消极情绪爆发来而已。  
疯狂的努力后被不知情的人否定是能够忍受的事，被同行的人嫉妒也是正常的，他没有心情因为现在的状况去指责任何人，是因为问题就出在他自己身上。  
金钟国是个solo歌手，到了三十多岁才晚晚单人出道，却有长达两年的空白期，学了作词作曲后，自制的solo三辑好不容易被公司看进了眼里。拿到年末的两大歌谣大赏后总算是熬过了浑浑噩噩混日子的生活，专辑也卖出了高达60万的销量，他的名声已经火到了全国上下的大街小巷都是他的歌的程度。  
就因为一次被诬陷耍大牌后自己没有回应，对手公司就开始挖他的墙角、出各种各样子虚乌有的花边新闻，最后甚至出了他出柜的流言，在一次音乐节下场后被拦下来质问自己究竟是不是同性恋时，他终于是没忍住动了手。  
无非就是轻轻推了一下记者的身体，第二天那个记者胳膊上打着石膏的照片就上了头条新闻，自己没在音乐节闭幕时鞠躬的事情也被爆了出来，看着那些整理报告上自己推人的照片，金钟国还是第一次觉得自己的脸其实长得挺凶的。  
没控制好情绪让有心人钻了空子是他自己做的不到位，他没有想过去怪别人，金钟国也不是那种遇到了问题就推卸责任的人。  
公司说把他关在家里是在保护他的人权，实际上是连保姆车经纪人全部收回的把他彻底流放雪藏。  
……但来到这个岛是他自己的选择。  
船停靠在岸边，驶船的师傅喘着粗气才把船绑好在那称不上是码头的岸沿上，呼哧呼哧的擦着脑袋上的汗。  
“辛苦您了，这么热的天气还特地来接我。”金钟国被那身形厚实高大的师傅扶着上了岸，中年人掌心里汗水的热度让金钟国忽然产生了种亲切感。  
“哎哟，看你这城里人，坐这么点距离就晕船，看着倒是壮啊，不会走几步就中暑了吧？”  
中年人讲起话来大大咧咧的，字句间带着些金钟国听不懂的乡音，也许是在岛上土生土长的人，就连身上都散发着岛屿特有的气息。  
金钟国未免有些无奈，嗤笑着回应：“这是说的什么话啊师傅，我也是镇里出身的，只是太久没回过家了。”  
而那人就当做是没听见他的话，继续自言自语着抱怨首尔人的闲情逸致。  
“你们这些人前几年吃了教训就不要总往这岛上来啦，别又搞得我们不得安宁的，真是的……”  
“……是这样啊，不好意思啊，打扰你们了。”  
“没办法的事了，我们也习惯了，扛着摄像机的家伙来这里也不是一天两天的事了。”男人二话不说抢过金钟国手里的拖箱，两三步就跨在了金钟国身前开始带起路来，金钟国险些没反应过来，才急匆匆的跟上，“我叫郑俊河，看你人面善就不跟你纠缠了，你看起来也不像那种会拿钱往我老妈脸上砸的人。”  
“……谢谢你，俊河先生。”金钟国在岸边更猛烈的风里扣上了帽子，慢下步子来打消了去应承着抢回箱子的想法。  
跟着郑俊河往镇上走的路上，眼里是一片暗色的水泥地，石子颗粒在坑坑洼洼的小沟壑里翻滚着，他低着头，一路上踩碎飘进石屑中的枯叶。  
不知从什么时候开始，金钟国习惯了往下看。  
有的时候只有看着脚背才知道，自己走的路并不算多远，自己其实也没有想象中的那样成熟、或是坚强。  
只有低着头的时候才会感觉到，“金钟国”这个人也会对生活感到无力，也需要一段给自己无病呻吟的时间，来告诉自己原来他所一直坚持的东西也许是错的。  
拖箱的滚轮在凹凸不平的路面上滚动着，被石头弹开又落进凹陷之中，上上下下的起伏着，嘎达嘎达一路翻滚着向前，一路不断的被尖锐的各种各样的碎屑磨上了花白的痕迹。  
一双脚迈着上坡的时候，也只有看着脚尖才会意识到自己的双脚原来这么沉重。  
他想做歌手的愿望持续了很久。不止一两年，少说也有十年了。从很小的时候开始他就执着于唱歌这件事，执着了很久，咬着牙爬了二十多年的上坡，翻上山顶后却发现那里不是顶峰、而是悬崖。  
……然后摇晃着蹒跚的步履不小心掉了下去。  
海风吹乱了他夹在帽沿里的刘海，活动时期染得棕黄的发丝里杂乱的掺杂着两个月没能搭理的新生的黑发，模糊了他在眼底一直凝视着的画面，他下意识的伸手去拨开刘海，却竟会在昂起头的瞬间失去了平衡。  
身体后倾时从脚底到胸口都像被麻痹一样，晕眩了整整两个月的意识终于在快站上这个坡地的顶峰的瞬间支离破碎。  
“……喂！”  
金钟国听见是郑俊河在慌张的叫着什么。  
像是身后就是悬崖大海，明明是极其短暂的时间却不断地往下坠落着。下面不会有人接住，也不会有人从悬崖上伸出手来抓住自己这副巨大的躯体。  
就是那具常人难以承受的身体，忽然在半空中短暂的悬停，手腕被一只有力的手掌死死捏着的钝痛涌入一片空白的大脑里，痛感的信号让他逐渐看清了发丝间透过来的刺眼的晚夏的阳光。  
背部轻缓的落在了谁并不强壮的臂弯里，他感觉自己在被人扶正了身体，摇晃的视野总算聚焦清晰，眼前出现的是郑俊河、和一个戴着红色鸭舌帽的陌生女人。  
女人纤细的眉头皱在一起，双眼皮、背着光也清亮的双瞳、纤长的睫毛，失了血色的嘴唇半张着喘着气，却还是嘴角微微上扬，一幅任何男人也比不过的、自信的神情。  
那样的表情金钟国曾经也有过，现在那张脸就贴近在自己的脸前，就连女人温热的吐息都能感受到。  
“……你还好吧？”  
那是金钟国第一次被别人拯救的瞬间。  
那是宋智孝作为一个女人，在他手腕上留下的清晰的痛楚，和他在那双棕褐色的眼里所看到的，从前的自己的模样。  
——那个从来不会低头的金钟国，二十代时稚嫩而倔强的模样。  
#  
到了八月之后的气候变得湿热，一周前连续的雨在前几天终于停了下来。  
金钟国也好久没在大早上听见鸟叫声了，在七点左右被鸟鸣唤醒也是一段时间前的事了。  
简单来说，他自从一年前来到这座岛之后，名叫“一天”的这座岛屿便一直用最温柔的姿态接纳着他这个外人。从那时开始，他早上起来也不再用手机闹钟了。  
他打了个哈欠，揉着有些发酸的腰从床上坐了起来，床边还放着被宋智孝捏得皱成一团的帽子，他伸出手试着拍了拍帽子，那上面的痕迹怕是很难熨平了。  
八月十三日，他看了一眼手机时间，实际上从上周开始他就掰着手指头算日子，除了七夕，也差不多该到那个时候了。  
房门被敲响了两声，而后传来他早已熟悉的男人低沉的嗓音：“国钟啊——帮我做早饭。”  
那个哥哥比自己大了四岁，却还不会熟练地下厨，自从他来到男人家里住宿后，几乎每餐早饭都是他做的。  
“知道了……等我漱下口，在石哥先准备一下碗筷啊。”  
“嗯，我今天想吃吐司……家里还有吗？”  
金钟国嘿咻一声翻身下了床，最近腰腿状况还不错，今天的课应该是没什么问题了，只要稍加注意的话。  
刘在石还在外面敲着门追加菜单，也不管金钟国醒没醒。金钟国走上去哗地开了门，刘在石一个趔趄差点摔在金钟国身上。  
“哥一大早就这么多话干什么啊……脑袋好晕。”金钟国是真的觉得脑袋里好像也有鸟叫在转来转去的，刘在石的话多就是永远都改不了的毛病。  
刘在石暂时的住了嘴，揉了揉金钟国越来越容易因为潮湿而卷起的一脑袋翘起的毛发，扶正眼睛一本正经的回复：“这样是不是没那么晕了？”  
“……不要跟我开这种只有跟光洙才开的玩笑。”被这个哥哥当做小孩是让金钟国很不舒服的事情，单页只能无可奈何的叹了气，正准备推开刘在石的手忽然停在半空，“让开啦，不让我做早餐了吗。”  
“到现在都还是没办法推开我吗？”刘在石注意到了金钟国的迟疑，也早就察觉金钟国其实是个有什么心情都往脸上写的人，光是看着他那张脸就能知道他在想什么，“这里没人看着你，还那么拘谨干什么。”  
刘在石也知道金钟国就是个喜欢跟自己过不去的人。  
金钟国垂下头，甩甩脑袋后又欲盖弥彰的打了个哈欠，侧过身体从刘在石身旁出了门。  
宋智孝其实说的没错，金钟国也该承认自己确实很小心眼，又记仇又狠毒，甚至还会对过去不争气的自己一直心怀芥蒂直到目前为止。  
热气腾腾的牛奶，一个苹果，一盘夹着火腿和荷包蛋的吐司、两根肉肠。早起时分特有的自然的鸣乐声，碗盘触碰的脆响，吸入牛奶时发出的呼噜声。两个男人，一间客厅，装潢白得简单大方。  
“……知我者，谓我心忧，”刘在石在金钟国对面坐着，看着他洗干净了手结束了收拾，才晚一步的在餐桌边上坐下，笑盈盈的念起了古句，“不知我者谓我何求。”  
金钟国抬眼看了一眼对面偶尔看上去还挺文绉绉的男人，略微思考了一下，拿起叉子插进了吐司片里：“总之是每天惯行对我表白？”  
“所以说要好好对待我的胃啊，我都这么喜欢你了。”  
即使忽然被告白金钟国也只是镇静回应：“为了找个保姆还真是什么话都说啊。”  
刘在石眯起眼笑了，身为一介温楚的教师却频频在金钟国面前嘚瑟的不像个比他大多少的哥哥，在自己面前毫无防备的每种模样，金钟国在过去一年的同居时间里早就看了个遍。  
他不讨厌直率的人，是因为自己并不直率，也总是羞愧于对刘在石也礼尚往来的说上一声：我也挺喜欢哥的。  
一座小屋，开门就是绿荫布满的小径，两个人一起徒步沿路走上不到十分钟，就是那所镇上唯一的小学，简陋的门口会站着两个手臂上戴着袖章的孩子，因为每晚都有能让他们疯玩的东西，所以显得有些疲困的向他们打着招呼。  
“在石老师。”  
“是钟国叔叔！为什么这么久都不来了啊——”  
孩子们分两种，一种和刘在石一样，接受了良好的教育后文质彬彬，言行举止恭敬有礼的儒雅的孩子们，另一种是类似于金钟国的学生时期，对于青春与学校还溢满着热情，熊熊燃烧着的孩子。  
八点二十开始第一堂文学课，十点半开始课外活动，金钟国支付给刘在石的房租，就是从十点半到十二点半这两个小时，陪孩子们做一些简单的运动和游戏。  
其实起初金钟国并不喜欢小孩子，也曾经是个怕麻烦的人，他还不太敢向刘在石坦白自己以前打过同校的后辈孩子们过的事情，似乎刘在石这样固执的性格会在知道自己的黑历史后，在一夜之间让他流离失所。  
刘在石是个喜欢孩子的人。  
因为刘在石的心情也通常都反应在脸上，金钟国看得出来，他对那些孩子们一视同仁的微笑，全是发自内心的。  
“我真佩服你是怎么陪这些家伙们折腾两个小时的……”  
才过了不到二十分钟，刘在石就挽着袖子气喘吁吁的双腿打颤回到了金钟国身边，金钟国有些好笑的看着今天忽然逞强说要陪孩子们做体操的刘在石，扶着他的手臂把他拉进了阴凉下。  
“我都运动快二十年了，哥的体力能和我比吗，区区文化职业。”他打趣的笑着，拍拍刘在石的肩膀递过去一瓶刚拧开瓶盖的水。  
刘在石捋了捋有些粘在额上的刘海，平视着看着金钟国仍旧没怎么出汗的脸，面色正经的思考了一会：“唱歌不应该也是文化职业吗？”  
“……是演艺职业才对吧。”金钟国也很早就不再反感别人提起这回事，特别是对于刘在石一行人，他从何时开始已经学会来笑着对待他以前曾经惨烈的失败过的故事，“对了，孩子们在七夕祭上的表演，是哥负责的吗？”  
“呀，不管是不是我负责的你就别管了，你这次一定要给我上台，要不然元旦的时候你在台下跟我发疯的事我真的会告诉孩子们的？”  
刘在石的态度突变让他有些堂皇：“什么呀，我什么时候发疯了……这也算是威胁吗？”  
“……而且，我会不允许你搬出去的，哪有像你这样对房东说一句不住了就说走就走的？”犹豫了片刻后，刘在石推着镜框说起了另外一件事，声音里忽然少了些底气，“怎么说也是住了这么久……你把我那里当老家也好啊。”  
金钟国倒是觉得刘在石这番话比每天他说的文言文还要难懂，刘在石偶尔也会像这种时候一样，支支吾吾的语气一点都没有了直率的感觉。  
“不舍得我？”金钟国挠了挠脖颈，不明所以的看着刘在石忽然大口灌起了水，“还是说，把哥的家里当做是老家的意思是希望之后对方能入赘？”  
后半句话成功让刘在石把水喷了出来。  
“咳……谁跟你这么说了，谁想让你和那家伙在我的床上睡着啊，想想就恶心。”  
“恶心……”金钟国有些脸红，要说的话停顿了半拍，“我又没说要和那家伙睡在一起，所以在石哥的家里才会没有空位的。”  
刘在石还在因为尴尬而咳嗽着，金钟国也为了缓解尴尬想说些什么：“要不然呢，我搬出去难道还会是因为讨厌在石哥吗？”  
“唔——咳咳、反正也不可能会喜欢我，随你便、咳、随你便。”  
“非要我这么说吗？我是因为喜欢在石哥才搬出去的。”  
对年长的男人说“喜欢”这种事，金钟国好像还是第一次，反应过来时耳朵有些发烫，瞥了一眼身边似乎没了反应的刘在石，果然是一副震惊脸不安的拧着瓶盖。  
“……就是因为不想给在石哥添麻烦，知道了吧？烦死了……”好不容易把这句有些危险的话圆回来，金钟国费了不少劲，明明没被水呛到却也咳嗽了起来，之后便逃也似的冲进孩子们中间忽然提供起了能让孩子们吊挂在自己手臂上荡秋千的游戏服务。

#  
他走遍了整个镇子。  
绕着河路岛的外围，一辆电瓶车只需要一个钟头，除了那辆电瓶车外，只有少数几辆摩托和单车充当镇民们的出行方式。  
大多数的人都是走着，从他身边匆匆路过，偶尔停留半秒的时间在他身上打量着外人的痕迹。  
“这里很久没有外人来过了，你别太介意，钟国先生。”宋智孝还在不动声色的揉着手腕，刚才那一下完全是出自本能的拉住了一个男人的身体，即使过了有半小时，手腕和手臂上的酸痛还是没能轻易消退。  
“我没事的，智孝小姐倒是……手没关系吗？”  
宋智孝笑了笑，拍了拍自己的手腕：“成天端那么大的单反相机的手，没那么容易坏的。”  
在金钟国的眼里，这个女人完全不输给男性的爽朗、大方、自信，闪耀得几乎要击垮他，又隐约之中像是某种希望，不得不让他撑着其实感冒已经有点严重的身体继续走下去。  
送走了宋智孝，金钟国远远望着宋智孝在街角消失，年轻时自己的姿态重复的闪现在脑海。冲动、自信、善良，对未来充满了期待，还意外的有些怕生的，宋智孝她作为一个女性却依旧堂堂正正的姿态。  
这里的旅馆意外的条件不错，房间很干净，也不像一些老房子潮湿得厉害，空调和无线网都运作良好。金钟国把箱子放在了房间门口，却无心在房间里休息，他一生病就不喜欢呆坐着，于是洗了把脸就又出了门。  
河路岛虽然不大，镇子里的小巷却多得吓人，绕来绕去似乎都是不同的风景，所到之处却又确实有着同样的人情味。  
自然、明朗，明明抬头就是河路岛的蓝天，清澈得没有一丝杂质，走不出阴影的人仍旧选择低头看着地面，沿着成百上千条的巷子无尽的前行着。  
那条路走着走着就到了，路面会逐渐铺上石板路，顺着石板一直走下去，会有青葱的草芽从石缝间长出来，直到抬头时才看见一户人家，和这条路穿过的一间亭子。  
亭子里坐着一个男人，刚放下一本书，端起茶壶沏上了茶，两盏矮茶杯对面放在石桌上，让清澈的淡黄色的茶水水柱击打在杯壁，飞溅出少许的水花。  
平整的短发、黑色的方框眼镜、朴素的一身白衬衫，镜片后微微下垂的双眼透过了一层玻璃，缓缓回头，望向门口走进来的失魂落魄的异乡人。  
“进来吧。”  
清亮而低沉的成熟男性的声音，金钟国已经很久没有被这样沉稳的声音呼唤过，双脚不由自主的动了起来，一步步摇晃着走到了男人身边，朝他微微颔首。  
“……你好。”他试着扯动嘴角笑了笑，已经有些晕眩的意志还暂时能撑着不让自己晕过去。  
“看你面生，是今天刚来的外地人么？”  
男人微笑起来和口里含着的清茶味道有些相似，清爽不甜腻，大大方方又沁人心脾。  
金钟国在逐渐模糊的视野里细细的端详着男人的脸，第一印象上认为他是一名教师，而不是这座岛的里长这种和男人的外貌似乎相差很远的身份。  
他点点头，茶杯杯底轻敲在桌面上：“我叫金钟国。”  
“……肯定心里很过意不去吧。”男人转过头去，低声细语起来，“至少外面有些人还是希望你能站出来直面流言的，为什么要选择在这里栖身呢。”  
这种话他已经被问了很多次、很多次，被父母、朋友、媒体，每个遇见的人都要问他，为什么要离开到那么远的地方去，是在害怕吗。  
金钟国自己也不知道该怎么回答他们。  
他的喉结动了动：“生活……所迫吧。”  
实际上应该是对曾经一直天上地下无所畏惧的那个自己产生了自卑，或者是说，变得没有自信了，但这种没有志气的话从金钟国的嘴里说出来，有谁会愿意相信呢，只不过是把这两句话当做是艺能里的一段笑话，笑笑就忘记了。  
所以才选择逃避，远远地逃开那些会这样认为的人们，找个地方把原来那个强大得无人能及的自己挖个地坑、永远埋起来。  
男人的拇指摩挲在杯身上，他试探着是否能够和金钟国直视，却只发现眼前传闻中这个万人敬仰的歌手，只是一味的在避开自己的视线。  
“说话的时候不看着别人的脸，这样很不礼貌的。”男人笑着，把金钟国清空了的茶杯端了回来。  
被茶水浇洗过的喉咙又涩又甜，嘴唇却没有原因的忽然发干，他像个犯了错的孩子，在膝盖上聚拢了手，垂着头看见的仍旧只有透过杂乱的刘海后的脚背和地面。  
“……你不愿意就算了，我不逼你。”  
这句话落之后，男人也就没再说他如何低着头，只是自顾自的说起了话来。  
从天空到地底，关于整个岛屿，它的历史和故事，男人正在教书的学校，和男人在此地职教二十年来的故事。  
从花香鸟语到谈笑风生，最后对于人生也只是像个局外人般落落大方的侃侃而谈，边笑边语，分明他并不知道金钟国有没有在听他的话，却也保持着那番风度，独自喃喃自语。  
聊到某个丫头，是追随男人而来到这个岛上的自由摄影师，她没心没肺的灵珑友善是男人最珍惜的宝物；聊到一个个子高大的大叔，那是整座岛上最无忧无虑却又比谁都向往外面的本地居民，那个人最喜欢做的事就是去兼职船夫，顺便把那年久失修的发动机一次又一次的弄坏。  
后来说到一个孩子，男人曾看着他长大，倔强的离开了岛后又遍体鳞伤的回到家乡的一个孩子，现在在镇上每天傻笑着把各种各样的酒水和肉搬来搬去不嫌累；又讲到一名青年，十年前把岛上唯一的医院救活了，明明是个医生却总是在哪方面有些缺根筋的笨笨的青年，那也是男人最疼爱的人之中的其中一个。  
还有一个死去活来都像入驻岛上的投资家老头，一个整天吆喝着绿色西饼卖点小钱还抠门到死的老哥，一个自称镇上霸王却对谁都一副老好人模样的摔角人，一个做了几年报纸还弄不清纸糊和浆纸的区别的小不点，一个离家很久还每个月寄回来一大箱子首尔来的各种玩意的很会赚钱的美男，一个奔三了还像个少女一样捏着泥娃娃玩的年轻女人……  
也许，眼前这个男人在想办法记住这个岛的一切。  
“……这里好像，比我想象中还要亲切啊。”他听着听着，终于找到了男人自言自语中途短暂的空隙，轻声插上了话。  
“……它会让你感到幸福的，”男人又把茶杯沏满了茶，语速减缓下来，像是长叹了口气般地，“不如就留在这里吧。”  
“我很快就会走的，大概……”他清了清嗓子，不过再如何咳嗽，喉咙里的堵塞一直都没有好转，只让他的声音听起来就像是在抽泣一样沙哑。  
“……我会给你一个家的。”  
家。  
一个初次见面的男人，竟然堂堂正正的说要给自己这个大男人一个家。  
他有家，在京畿道安养，有自己的父母和哥嫂，即使一段时间是在首尔独居，但他明明确实是有一个圆满的家庭的。  
可有的时候就是要不知道理由的哭一场才会心里好受一些。  
听到那个并不疏远却已然陌生的单词，他的下眼眶忽然涨起酸痛感，鼻头一阵发痒，堵塞的喉咙哽咽得更加厉害了。  
“……不需要，不用这么在意我，谢谢你。”他吸了口气，眼眶里的热度却趁机忽然逃出。一次没控制住后，接连的情绪逐渐涨开、破碎，一串无意识爆发出的负面情绪冗杂在一起，渗进紧抿住的嘴角上，一股咸涩。  
“……谢谢你。”  
对面的男人忽然就停下了话，也许正是因为自己毫无预兆的哭了出来，才一时堂皇的沉默了下来。  
无法控制的哭了一场后，两个多月间的委屈和自责一股脑的填满了原来一片空白的脑海，脑袋里嗡嗡响，导致他自己都听不见自己的抽泣声有多大。  
快四十的男人，就连被最好的朋友陪着，也从未在首尔、在演艺圈落过一星半点的眼泪，出道十五年间忍过的眼泪几乎全都倾撒在了这片陌生的岛屿上，不停地、不停地往下失控的坠落，一片混沌的脑子里满当当的填着十多年在演艺圈里摸爬滚打、让他失望又让他期盼的每个时间地点人物，像是一场胶带电影飞速的播放着。  
只不过是一个家而已。  
他却在过去的十来年的记忆里，找不到自己对于这个词的定义。  
一阵天旋地转的晕眩，最后在意识消失时脑海里果然还是空无一物的。  
“……睡着了吗？”刘在石舒了口气，在趴在石桌上没了动静的金钟国右脸上的酒窝上碰了碰，果然是一点反应也没有，“这就麻烦了，我该怎么自己一个人抱动这么大的家伙啊……”  
他无奈的又往那不深不浅的酒窝里一戳，还沾着眼泪的睫毛忽然一扇，刘在石一惊的收回了手。  
然后在心里暗自感叹着，不愧是演艺人，皮肤真好。

#  
到了中午的时候，有几个特别爱跟着自己的孩子就会缠着他让他请客吃午饭，金钟国也早就习惯了宠着这些孩子，每次都带他们去河东勋店里吃饭。  
河东勋在前几年去了一趟首尔，然而没能发展得成功，就带着一笔还算充裕的钱回到岛上开了一家烤肉店，那是他在首尔没能做成的店面，在镇里却是常年来位居人气第一的饭店。  
偶尔的周日店子会关门，被河东勋用来做包场，一般来说客人就是刘在石那么一行人，除了郑俊河偶尔才会露面，毕竟他在对面开张的那家中国餐馆是这家烤肉店的竞争对手。  
“哦——中午好啊，今天也带孩子们来蹭饭吃了？”河东勋刚换上私服，就朝着进来的金钟国打了个招呼，把一旁桌位的椅子拉开示意他们坐在这里。  
“是啊，在石哥又不来，当领导的就是事情多啊——”他和河东勋对话时，句尾的音节总会无意识的拖长。用河东勋的声音这么说话可能有些帅气，但金钟国的声音比一般男性要高亢一些，听起来会有些像是在撒娇。  
“领导……倒也算是个领导吧。”  
河东勋在苦笑着什么金钟国不太清楚，他从去年开始就好奇的那件事，就因为刘在石说了一句“希望你不要问我这件事”，他就真的守着自己的嘴从来闭口不提。  
他在和刘在石做下这样的约定之前，也偷偷问过宋智孝，在石哥难道不是里长吗，为什么大家都只是叫在石哥的名字呢。  
那时宋智孝犹豫着简单的解释了一番：“上一任里长去世后确实是在石哥哥在做管理……总之这之间发生了些事情，”  
“……都是个四十来岁的大叔了，谁还没有些秘密呢。”  
接着先前的解释而后几乎是脱口而出的这句话，伴随着宋智孝意味深长的笑容，在之后的很长一段时间里让金钟国不安着。  
那一段时间里，他才察觉到自己已经四十一了，四十多年都是一转眼的事了，半辈子里的时间，除了唱歌和运动之外，他似乎没有过其他做成功过的事情。  
没有和别人相爱过多少次、也还没有来得及去学会怎样去对待一份爱情，再过上几年，也许就不会再有所谓的爱人找上门来了。  
……不过好在那个人趁着自己还相信着命运的时候，屁颠屁颠的的找来了。  
河东勋是在首尔结的婚，但妻子和孩子没能带回到岛上来。金钟国原以为他们已经离婚了，直到发现河东勋偶尔关店的真正用意何在，才知道河东勋其实比想象中还要是个更让人安心和值得依靠的男人、丈夫和父亲。  
仔细想想，就能发现他身边的人都是些有着过去的人们。  
这些过去有些是不想让别人知道，有些是甚至连自己都想忘掉，毫无疑问的，金钟国自己也是个那样的人，忘不掉的同时偶尔会消极的否认自己原本的存在。  
“今天的肉不错嘛，从弟妹那里带回来的？”  
“她寄过来的——哥你是不知道啊，在这里收一次快递有多困难，每次都是在石哥和光洙帮哥取的，不知道多少人羡慕哥啊——？”  
金钟国一边把肉夹到孩子们的碗里，咬着下唇淡淡笑着，低哑的嗓音里藏着笑意：“有什么好羡慕的，两个笨蛋而已——”  
河东勋对于他完全是在炫耀的回复不予作答，只是干笑着呵呵敷衍过去了这个话题。  
这个镇上的很多人都很喜欢金钟国，河东勋也认为自己可以算是其中一个。  
虽然说一年前他刚来到这座岛上时，谁看都是一幅阴沉又可怕的脸，听说一来岛上就当着刘在石的面大哭一场后又强行让刘在石背着到了诊所，路上的人看到刘在石竟然在背人还以为是发生了什么命案。  
但不记得是从什么时候起，金钟国逐渐变回了原来该有的样子。  
至少河东勋在这中间发生的事里知道这么一回事——是因为金钟国恋爱了。  
正在谈笑间，河东勋把倒满了的啤酒自然推到了金钟国眼前，聊得正欢时没有自觉的人端起酒杯，快要递到嘴边才停下了手。  
然后金钟国把酒杯往旁边桌一放，手指在桌面上弹了弹又无言的瞪了一会河东勋，然而河东勋已然是习惯了金钟国的眼神威胁，又把酒杯放了回来。  
直到最后金钟国骂着“你在孩子们面前总是做些什么奇怪的事”，冲上去捧着河东勋的脑袋就是一顿猛摇，把餐桌上还在吵闹的孩子们惊得全体安静的看着两个三十多四十多的男人打闹着。  
如果有金钟国真的生气的情况，河东勋就会示弱的抱着金钟国的手臂，强行往他脸上亲一口表示歉意。只是金钟国恋爱后，他就很少被允许这么做了。  
“……我是说真的，哥好久没喝酒了吧，什么时候和我喝一杯吧。”  
金钟国瞥了一眼旁边的酒杯，轻声叹气：“说了不喝了，年末的时候再说吧。”  
来到这座岛上之后，除了那个小恋人之外，和金钟国走得最近的也许就是河东勋了。  
或者说，金钟国承认河东勋是在这座岛上的人中，最像自己朋友的那个人。  
无话不谈的朋友。从一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事到十九禁的话题，他们以前只是一味地藏着的过去、或是曾经因为什么事而受过伤，各种各样也许多多少少折磨过他们的事情，在男人们的餐桌上，总是被说得只是个玩笑话一般。  
到底是玩笑还是真话，金钟国相信河东勋能懂，也相信河东勋也是这么认为的。所以才会口无遮拦，即使当着他的面说他的坏话、带着挑衅的人身攻击，也没有人会真的去在意。  
从第一眼开始，金钟国就知道河东勋对自己没有恶意，河东勋也清楚金钟国绝对不是那么阴沉的人。  
“哥什么时候把头发剪了吧，刘海都比光洙的长了。”  
“先在意一下你的衣服吧，穿的是什么相扑选手的浴袍吗。”  
唯一让河东勋觉得没辙的，就是金钟国和刘在石住在一起后与日俱进的吐槽功力，竟然快准狠的直击要害甚至无法反驳。  
“……哥的中分真的超难看的！我早就想说了，什么时候去改个发型啊！像个村头傻子！肌肉块村头傻子！”  
“哦、村头傻子是吧——那在这个村的村头傻子里我可能是最聪明的？！你看看你自己吧，什么时候把你留到脖子上的胡子刮了，你明明是在德国出生的，为什么留加拿大胡子？”  
然后有些时候偶尔会蹦出来的幼稚的吐槽点就像是逼着他吐槽回去一样，河东勋总是忍着不能上他的当，每次都把那句“哥是小学生吗”吞回肚子里。  
“哥你照照镜子吧……也打理下皮肤吧，再怎么说不用在镜头面前唱歌了也是演艺人啊！能在七夕祭上唱歌的话就是全村唯一的演艺人了啊！”  
“谁跟你说我要唱歌的？？”金钟国忽然声音的音调抬高，对“唱歌”这个词的敏感到现在也没能治好，就像他还是不敢随便动手推人一样，“呀，光洙剪头发的话我也就剪了，你管那么多干嘛？！”  
突然回到头发的问题，突然出现的李光洙的名字、和显得莫名其妙的偏袒。两个人之间安静了两秒，金钟国总算把视线挪开，又是突兀的咳了咳，清理起了孩子们留下的食物残渣。

#  
“……真的、是本人诶。”河东勋小声的对一旁的青年说着，又弯下身仔细的看起了金钟国的脸。  
“东勋哥你别靠的太近了，会吵醒他的，他烧的还挺严重的，别被传染啊。”青年走过来拉开了河东勋，推了推眼镜后用手背在金钟国额头上大概的估摸了一下体温，“烧要退下去的话是要花一段时间了……夏天发烧一定很难受吧。”  
河东勋被他拉的退后一步，站定后一脸惊愕的扫过青年的全身上下。  
“你还正常吧？！这是演艺人诶，现在最火的那个歌手，以前做组合的那个……哇我小时候真的无敌喜欢他的！”  
在金钟国熟睡着完全不知情的情况下，河东勋曾经说过这样的话。  
谁也不能保证几年前他去到首尔的原因里，没有“想见金钟国一面”这样的因素，好笑的是这个大名鼎鼎的国民歌手竟然有一天亲自跑到了这个鸟不拉屎的岛上，河东勋愣了半会，在沉默中选择再拍自己两巴掌来确定这是不是梦。  
青年拎着急救箱匆匆忙忙的赶出去后，河东勋看四下无人，就搬来了一张椅子轻悄悄的坐在了床边，光明正大的凑近了金钟国的脸来打量。  
皮肤比想象中还要光滑，没有成年男性脸上常有的痘印或是淡痣，肤色也比在电视上看到的模样要清秀很多，并不是他想象的那种黝黑。  
眼睛是真的不大，但他闭上眼时河东勋才发现他的睫毛意外的长。他的脸有些消瘦，眼睑下也有明显的暗沉，单薄的嘴唇上没有血色，呼吸的声音有些过于缓慢的和有关金钟国的一切一起灌入河东勋的感官里。  
还有他身上的味道，一股淡淡的某种果蔬味，很健康的味道。  
这么一看真人，一直都是主打招牌的金钟国的身材，看上去也并不是那么吓人，还比他想象的要瘦的多，腰间的被单塌着，看得出这个男人甚至腰也特别细。  
传闻中金钟国是被刘在石又背又抱的送到这里来的，河东勋本来还有点不信，但看到他的身形后，产生了一种就连自己也能背动他的错觉。  
——在心里藏着的这个偶像，有一天忽然来到身边离自己极其接近的地方。  
他熟睡着的样子在任何艺能里都有可能看见，可他就是离开了屏幕，来到了现实，就在自己眼前，毫无防备的睡着。即使能感受到他的呼吸，也不觉得眼前的这一幕有多少真实感。  
河东勋年少的时候曾经疯狂的喜欢过TURBO，金钟国solo出道之前在的组合。组合活动的十三年间，所有有编舞的曲目，河东勋把舞步全部都背了下来，一边唱着自己根本就唱不上去的歌、一边跳着一般人绝对没办法完全消化的舞。  
组合宣布解散的那天，河东勋也是个三十岁的人了，在首尔的工作室里嚎啕大哭了一晚，甚至就因为这个，他竟然被老板开除了。  
然而金钟国出了solo一辑之后，河东勋咬着牙留在了首尔，拼了命的找工作、赚钱，遇到了之后的妻子结婚生子，每个月剩下来的生活费就用来买一张solo专辑，即使那张专辑卖的并不好。  
之后的时间过了整整一年，自己打拼起来的产业破产后，河东勋收拾了行李，一点留念也没有的回到了河路岛。  
走之前他总觉得自己忘了什么，直到坐上了郑俊河的船，被冷得像刀子一样的海风那么一吹，脑袋里自动放起了TURBO那首《回想》，他才一个激灵的在船上打了个滚，想起来自己忘了去见一次那个男人。  
每次路过音像店的时候看见TURBO的演唱会宣传，他总是以自己很忙为借口，总是对自己说“还会有机会的”，这样一直拖延着，直到金钟国单飞、直到这个名字因为一辑后的不再复出而逐渐淡忘在脑海里。  
那一个跟头激烈得撞到了河东勋的腰，那小船在半冰半水的水面上一歪，郑俊河一声怪异的大吼，两个人就跟着完全翻转过来的船体掉进了大冬天的东中国海里，幸好是离岸上已经不远了，两个人互相骂着爬上底朝天的船底硬是用手划水上了岸。  
“……我怎么就不能再聪明一点呢。”河东勋看着床上的人，忽然陷入了那段痛苦的简直要死掉的回忆里，无意识的咬紧了嘴唇。  
但即使痛苦得真的差点就要死掉，却还是因为一些他自己都不太清楚的原因，狠下心来在首尔一住就是四年。  
“明秀哥说的大概是对的吧，我果然还是有点蠢……”  
蠢到自己都无法理解当时的自己，为什么就不能果敢一点，勒紧裤腰带买一场演唱会的门票，或者把朋友的劝告听进去，去试试gagman的选秀。  
“我那时好像是真心的……”河东勋持续的自言自语着，睡着的人的眉头微微皱起，他犹豫了一下，朝着床上的人伸出了手，四处看了一眼。  
他吞了口口水，无意识的屏住呼吸。  
手指放下在男人的眉间上，轻轻推开他皱起的眉心。  
颤抖着撤离开时，手指尖上带着男人发烧时的体温，热得吓人。  
……真心的、很喜欢这个男人。  
舞动着的样子、皱着眉歌唱的样子，一个正好可以做他的哥哥的年纪的男人，强硬、真实、果敢，他在这么多年来全都看在眼里。  
他知道自己并不是同性恋。他只是在想，如果能和这个人成为朋友的话……还有什么事情比这更幸福呢。  
于是他又被自己这样的想法逗笑了，别过头去笑出了声。  
“和国民级的歌手做朋友哈哈哈哈……我把自己当什么了……啊。”  
再转过头来时，男人半睁半闭的眼里幽深的黑色，正模糊的映着天花板上的灯光，如同水影。  
他转着那双目光涣散的瞳仁，在河东勋的脸上徘徊着。  
河东勋的笑容还僵在脸上，他便感觉到被男人真实的看着时，脸上疯狂升高的温度。  
不曾在现实中见过的那双眼睛，比在屏幕上看起来还要深邃。  
“……我……实在、不是什么……国民级的歌手啊。”  
断断续续的话音刚落，他干燥的嘴唇合在了一起抿成一道上弯的曲线，无可奈何的笑了。

#  
七夕祭的准备已经过了一周，宋智孝作为会化点妆的女人，正帮着要彩排演出的孩子们忙来忙去，做做衣服研究妆容。  
刘在石也算是个名号上的里长，即使镇上人实在不多，最多也不超过千户人家，为了能让大家过次节也是不容易，几乎是家家户户的去拜访，也算是对中秋祭的宣传了。  
剩下的人有家人的陪家人，独自生活的还是一样，每晚聚在一起聊些这个那个再喝上两杯。有爱人的和爱人同床共枕，没有的多半也是独居了，那些独居老男人们天天就喜欢凑在一起喝酒，所以才会肝脏不好。  
还有人是有爱人，但是爱人暂时不在身边的，久违的打开了笔记本电脑，光标在某个图标上迟疑了片刻，还是点开了这个曾经他痴迷过的程序。  
他已经很久没有编过曲了，有些操作都已经生疏了，但他还是尝试着去完成这项工作。  
有的人肯定了他的过去，有的人让他终究有家可归，有的人给他一个不会离弃的陪伴。  
还有的人，给了他四十多年来对他而言最为奢侈的安全感。  
“……李光洙什么时候回来啊？我们都快忙死了，他半个影子都看不见。”宋智孝干着嗓子问道，顺起金钟国放在一边的保温杯就咕噜噜的喝起了冰水。  
场地的搭建并不容易，镇上有点力气的男人都来帮忙，也弥补不了技术的落后，有些路过的女人和孩子也帮了些简单的搬运，宋智孝在其中算是热情比较高涨的了。  
“我怎么知……喂！你现在不能喝冰的吧！”金钟国慢一步才反应过来，探出身体抓住了瓶子，却意料之外的没能从宋智孝手里扯出来，“……你力气变得挺大的啊？好了，还给我啦。”  
“撒个娇我就还给你。”  
金钟国的表情暗了一瞬，没有停顿的绽开笑颜戳了戳自己的酒窝。  
“秀妍呐、这样做不行的——”  
宋智孝总是很吃这一套，只是单纯的觉得这样卖力的做不适合他的事情看起来很可爱，即使大部分人都觉得金钟国刻意撒起娇来有些可怕。  
其实很少会有人知道，金钟国无意间的撒娇其实是很女性化又小巧的。  
等宋智孝笑够了，也就把水壶抓得没那么紧了，金钟国叹了口气，用蛮力扳开了宋智孝的手指抢回了水壶。  
“因为很热啊，我稍微喝一点没关系的啦，哥哥你又不懂。”  
金钟国把盖子拧紧了，放到了稍远一点的地方，正好又察觉到了宋智孝无名指上的一圈白皙的痕迹。  
“热正好，把你的手晒得均匀点最好。”  
被提起过去，宋智孝已经不会再像以前那样像被踩了尾巴的猫一样发怒了，但不管何时，伤感是和记忆不同，是只要想到那个人时就会忽然涌现的、一种抽象的心情。  
“……是啊，”她少见的安静了下来，实际上已经老大不小的女人总算是露出了成年人脆弱的那面，淡淡的笑着，抬着手看了一眼那圈印记，“早知道就不戴了，戴了就难消掉印子，麻烦死了。”  
宋智孝和那个男人离婚是大半年前的事了。  
金钟国没能正面见过一面那个男人，只知道那个男人是个音乐人，也是因为音乐才选择离开这个岛，漂洋过海到一个远方的大洲，也许就再也不会回来。  
她接到前夫的那通电话时，脸上的笑容原本是兴奋而愉悦的，金钟国当时就在她的家里，他亲眼看见了，她的表情逐渐的僵硬、最后只剩面无表情时只有刺骨的冰冷。  
一般的女人这个时候应该会大哭大叫，哭喊着为什么要抛下自己、既然这样还不如不要结婚，如此之类的话，就算是情绪波动小一些，金钟国也知道宋智孝这样太不正常了。  
那天之后她没跟任何人打招呼就出了岛，过了不到一周后，再次现身在岛上时已经剪短了原来初见她时的那袭长发，无名指上只剩下一个孤零零的泛白的痕迹。  
“……你当时是为什么要和那个男人结婚的？”金钟国却知道，不管是结婚还是离婚，宋智孝不会是会对她自己的任何决策后悔的人，只是形式上的问一句罢了，也没期待宋智孝能正经地回答过。  
宋智孝盘腿在地上直接一屁股坐下，厚重的云雾被海风吹散，在透过云烟的阳光下的每根发丝都映着灿烂的光彩，女人的笑意却不如晚夏的初日，只是忽然的沉浸在了回忆里、显得憔悴。  
然而出乎意料的，她抬头看着金钟国，爽快的开了口：“当然是因为喜欢他啊，所以才结婚的，哪还有什么为什么。”  
那份感情直到现在也没能完全消散，只是被另一份情感不断的压制住了而已。  
她是第一次当面和金钟国聊起那个“他”，想要装出淡然的脸上却是无法掩饰的浅浅的露着勉强的笑意。  
“……但是他的人生也很重要，我也一样。”渐渐的，她躲了过去，低下头用又留长了的头发遮住了脸不让他看见，“我会和在石哥哥一起留在这里……但他和我们不一样，不能做一辈子的慈善。”  
其实这个妹妹很少在他面前露出这样感性又脆弱的一面。  
从第一次看见她开始，她全身的每个角落都是对未来未知的向往和憧憬，和不张扬的正在燃烧的热血。就算再如何疲惫也不会示弱、连撒娇都不擅长的这个女人，头一回在一个什么也不是的日子里、把担子全都丢掉了。  
“所以我很羡慕钟国哥哥……哥哥从来都不用担心会和喜欢的人分开的……呜啊！”  
宋智孝抱着真的被扎扎实实的钻了一拳的脑袋不可置信的昂起头看向忽然施展暴力后站起身的金钟国，刚刚那一下就连眼泪都被金钟国钻出来了。  
“好疼啊！呀金钟国！！”  
金钟国一把摁住了要站起来的宋智孝的肩膀，以前一直都只是忍着没有真正用上力气，偶尔宋智孝也会因为他真的用了力而堂皇，就像现在这样。  
没给她再破口大骂的机会，金钟国别扭的扭着腰把挂在腰后的帽子摘了下来，有些粗暴的扣在了她的脑袋上。  
她的视野里落下一片鲜红，是曾经熟悉却已经快要忘记的颜色，一年前的离婚之后就再也没有见过的这片红色。  
在男人最清晰也是最开始的记忆里，女人曾被这种红色映得双颊发红，大方的微笑着，紧紧抓住了坠落下去的自己的手。  
“……你还好吧？”金钟国拍拍屁股上的灰，弯下身把手伸向按着帽沿发呆的宋智孝，“发什么呆啊，我陪你去休息一下。”  
宋智孝怔怔的松开手，视线迷茫的在四周转了一圈，才缓缓抬起头望向金钟国。  
“这个帽子……在哪……？”  
看着宋智孝难得露出慌张的表情，金钟国舒了口气的笑了：“我偷来的。”  
几年前她曾经带着这顶刘在石送给她的志愿者帽、在岛上奔波又忙碌的时光，她没有想过她有一天会因为爱情或是其他的什么而忘记这段时间。  
反应过来时，她已经三十多岁了，热情因为婚姻的破裂而逐渐消散，甚至连为什么要留在这座小岛上的理由也逐渐被遗忘。  
她堂皇的低下了头，又一次摁住了帽沿，混乱和自责中把自己的脸藏进帽沿的阴影下。  
“……你还是这个样子比较漂亮，秀妍呐。”  
男人带着宠溺的笑意的声音穿过了临近仲午时微热的风，比那更炽热又温和的语气，她不熟悉、但每时每刻都期待着，这个男人会真心珍惜自己。  
无论是作为爱人也好、亲人也罢，自从第一次亲眼看到这个男人，她便知道，她不是没有理由就冲动着救下这个在风口浪尖下变得摇摇欲坠的男人。  
她咬着下唇，克制住了嘴唇的颤抖，为了缓解眼睛的胀痛而使劲眨眨眼深呼吸了一口，像是做下了很大的决心，猛地抬起了头。  
一双通红的眼睛，和一只一直放在她眼前的男人粗厚的手掌。  
她这才想起了那天这双手的温度、这个男人的脆弱和不安，也许在无意间，不知何时自己变成了焦躁不安的那个人，然后一直等待着，能够被人拯救。  
她笑了出来，朝男人伸出了手，视野中男人的面容忽然短暂的模糊在水雾中。  
“切、我明明不管什么时候都很漂亮。”

#  
七夕的前一天，金钟国被宋智孝告白了。  
在一个尴尬的时间点、暧昧的处境，甚至可以说是有点糟糕的状况下，事情发生后两个人都是一副莫名其妙的表情盯了对方好一会。  
只是宋智孝为了抱怨一下金钟国不好好做七夕祭的准备，吵着吵着就说出了爆炸性的发言。  
“——你别以为我喜欢你就能偷懒到处跑啊！”  
本来是可以当做玩笑话的这句话，却因为宋智孝忽然脸色发红的瞪起了金钟国，那副神情怎么看都是“我怎么就这么说漏嘴了”的表情，眼神一时间没能回避的直直看着对面的男人。  
金钟国也是实在没有反应过来的迎着她的目光也盯了不知道多久，吵着正欢的两个人忽然的陷入诡异的沉默，直到正好把饮料端上来的河东勋目瞪口呆的把两杯果汁哐当两声砸在桌面上。  
宋智孝急急忙忙的收拾了背包压着帽子就咬着牙跑出去了，河东勋也没能看清她是什么表情。  
一定很难受吧，一直忍着也是难受，说出来也是难受，那也比什么都不跟金钟国说要好些。河东勋还是第一次看见这个女人露出这么少女的表情，不知道是该开心还是伤心。  
“……喝酒吗？”河东勋想了半会，对着把整张脸都盖在桌面上的金钟国提议。  
金钟国好不容易撑着桌子又坐直了，捏着眼间的鼻骨深深叹了口气。  
“就一杯吧，坐下来陪我就喝。”  
金钟国看起来很混乱，酒杯一上来就看也不看的抓过杯子灌了一口，竟然还能被呛到的咳嗽了几声。  
河东勋在对面坐下了，给自己也倒了杯酒，皱紧眉头的打量着金钟国一时间惊慌的甚至发白的脸色，一下子不知道该怎么开口说话，先是低声喃喃自语：“……真会勾引人啊，怎么一个两个这么好的孩子都……”  
“……是我不对吗？”金钟国抬眼，满目的疑惑和动摇全部投入河东勋眼里，“我真的不知道……我做了什么让她误会的事？现在该怎么办啊那丫头真是……”  
说着说着金钟国举起酒杯又是一大口，久违的酒精划过喉咙的辣味冲得他脑袋隐隐发疼。  
河东勋托起了下巴，也不打扰金钟国的独自混乱，毕竟金钟国其实除了到这座岛上的前几天生了大病之外，就几乎没有表现出过弱势、或是像现在这样有人情味的一面。  
他还想好好弄清楚，这个男人偶尔的动摇会让人心动的这件事，大概真的不止限于自己。  
想来其实也是很理所当然的事，一个平日里温和而强大的男人忽然间表现出容易受伤和失落的那面，怎么看都会因为所谓的反差萌而觉得他这样很可爱吧。  
河东勋听了他嘟嘟囔囔的自言自语了半天，骨节分明的手指不安的纠缠在一起，忽然心里痒痒的，用酒水漱了漱口，叫了声“哥”打断了金钟国的混乱。  
“……哥你好好听着。”他故作深沉的压低了嗓音，刻意别过脸不去直视金钟国，“其实吧……我也喜欢哥很久了，趁这机会，我觉得现在说出来可能比较好。”  
然而金钟国露出了意料外恐慌的表情，河东勋一顿，没忍住爆笑出来。  
“……河东勋是不是想死？你这混蛋是不是想死？！！”金钟国这才反应过来自己被耍了，脸上终于露了血色的暴怒起来。  
“啊、啊哈哈……对不起、对不起……我真的……哈哈哈哈没有想到哥真的会信……”河东勋把眼泪抹了抹，喘不上气，“哎呀……真可爱。”  
“这不是可以笑的事吧？！那丫头也是你也是，都在发什么疯啊？”  
其实河东勋如果有胆量的话，会反驳金钟国，“这才不是什么发疯”，然后说一大堆肉麻的话来证明金钟国这么说其实很不尊重他们这些其实是自愿去敬仰或者爱慕他的人们。  
但他还是没有那个勇气在金钟国面前装厉害的唠唠叨叨，所以干脆还是闭上嘴边听他抱怨边装傻，顺便把快烤糊的烤肉都顺到自己碗里吃了。  
能让金钟国慌乱一次不是常见的事，河东勋一边跟暴怒的金钟国打着哈哈一边忍不住笑的看金钟国少见的神情。  
不过金钟国也不是不知道，河东勋曾经疯狂的迷恋年轻时的自己这件事，大概是出于报答他的感情，金钟国也尽全力的敞开心扉对他好。  
然后随着时间的流逝，那份恩情逐渐会变成最纯粹的友谊，年轻时的自己曾如此渴望过的，简单而纯朴的友情，那因为早早的上道和出道而没能好好感受的感情。  
真心更多的崇拜着对方的，其实是金钟国才对。  
河东勋感觉自己好像是被金钟国扛在肩上，被当作一个大米袋在他厚实的肩膀上摇摇晃晃的，胃里的辣味和酒精味翻来覆去的搅得人反胃的厉害。  
“呜哦……这姿势太刺激了，放……放我下来。”  
“你还下来呢，醒醒吧，刚刚忽然开始说胡话还差点把店子给砸了。”  
金钟国不喝酒的原因，其中也有要照顾喝成醉鬼的家伙们，如果他也醉了的话整个酒席就会完全成了阿鼻地狱。  
他也料到了河东勋会醉的比自己快，聊着聊着关于恋人的事情，河东勋就像是被戳到了痛处的念着他远在首尔的妻子的名字，抡起酒瓶就要砸，被金钟国紧紧抱着拦住之后又破口大骂自己的没用。  
“……哥你真不懂我，像哥这么优秀的人……和那家伙在一起，多好啊……嗝、”在肩上的男人孩子气的嘟囔了起来，被挂在他后背上伸出手抓挠金钟国的后背，“两个人又有钱又不怎么吵架，哥你都不知道我羡慕死了……”  
“……想你老婆了吧？”  
河东勋又嗝了一声，沉默了一会，没有路灯的晚上从夜幕深处传来蝉鸣作响。  
“想啊……每天都想、”他醉气熏天的答着，倒是回答的一点也不含糊，“谁像哥一样能天天和喜欢的人黏在一起啊，又不是少年少女了……”  
“只要是还在喜欢她，每天都像个少年又怎么样了，丢人吗？”  
“……”  
“想她的话就趁四十岁之前多赚点钱去首尔吧，不留在这座岛上也好……你也没什么牵挂的吧？”  
肩上的人忽然揪紧了金钟国的衣衫，就算他惊得叫出声，河东勋也只是默默无言的被吊在他结实的背上晃来晃去。  
回到家里不过几百米的路颠簸了一阵，河东勋就觉得脑袋疼的厉害。  
只有蝉鸣和海水在远处依稀的哗哗拍在岸上的声音，就连吹进岛屿深处的风都被最近优越的环岛造林给挡住了。  
越是安静就越是寂寞，不管有多少人在身边也是，藏着自己就是寂寞的根源。  
“……谁说我没有牵挂的了。”  
河东勋苦笑出声，抱住了金钟国的脖子，让他差点往后一个趔趄跌倒下去。  
金钟国扶着路边的围墙站稳后，叹了口气喋喋不休的抱怨起河东勋的鲁莽，一张嘴就停不下来，其实说的都是些没必要的话，河东勋却每次都只是听着。  
……至少这个声音不会让人太寂寞。

#  
七夕的上午，刘在石终于从让人焦头烂额的忙碌中缓过神，就又陷进了某种诅咒般的漩涡里，孩子们玩的猜单双游戏他玩了几十轮竟然一次都没猜中。  
再加上在舞台周围布置的祭典游戏里他一个都没赢，面条也是挑最短的，数字也是选最小的，厚着脸皮说了几十遍let's get it结果到最后一个奖品也没get，倒是孩子们和围观的镇民们被自己逗笑的倒了一片在地上。  
中午回到家里休息的时候，意外的没有发现金钟国的身影。  
他最近回来的次数越来越少了，尤其是他说决定要搬出去之后，即使那个人暂时不在岛上，他也要为了两个人的新家而忙碌一段时间。  
刘在石有的时候会觉得自己是不是太依赖金钟国了，虽然说一开始时依赖别人的人肯定是金钟国那边，只是不知不觉的，一边他喊着“国钟”这样可爱过分的外号，一边渐渐的开始离不开这个弟弟了。  
每天一起像两个小学生一样耍宝也是、每天的一日三餐甚至生活打理、叫早服务，都是从那时说要给他一个家之后就逐渐安定下来了的日常。  
忽然要让刘在石接受金钟国要走了的这件事，就心里难过的发酸，还莫名火大的想把那个蠢蛋医生揪过来揍一顿。  
……但就是不能保证那家伙不会还手，不、那家伙一定会还手。  
连着累了几天，刘在石深呼吸几下，倒在了沙发上，目光顺着墙根爬上悬挂在一边的时钟，秒针在表盘里咔哒走着的声音忽然就清晰了起来。  
最近就连风声都很小了，没什么大风也就没什么沙尘，环境是变好了，就是暂时安静得让人无法适应。  
——偶尔会有种寂寞感忽然在独自一人时袭来。  
身边的人一个个长大、结婚、进入社会、或者以各种各样的方式离去，他却什么都做不了。  
能做的只是日复一日的继续着长达十几年的志愿活动，身为老师、又身为这座岛屿名义上的里长，为了自己曾经犯下的罪孽不断赎罪着。  
在短暂的梦里，他看见了故人在夜晚深墨色的海水里沉浸下去的场景，不断又不断的下沉、下沉，男人的嘴角边升腾起一连串的气泡，蔓延到泛着浪花的海面。  
视野在海里海外翻翻腾腾，里里外外都是无尽的黑暗。  
手脚在寒冷里无法动弹，就像没了知觉，双腿上的刺痛逐渐蔓延到全身。  
他明明听见男人在愈深的海浪里呼唤自己的名字，听见那样哀切的声音逐渐飘远，也知道男人在逐渐离开自己。  
……他仍然是什么都做不到，只是闭着眼睛一次又一次的后悔罢了。  
“……了、”  
“……哥……”  
“——在石哥！”  
忽然到来的白天里，背逆着午后的阳光照进眼帘的是一个熟悉的面孔。  
“……怎么睁着眼睛睡觉啊，吓死我了。”男人眉间的褶皱摊平了一些，紧张的神色里透露出了安心的笑意，“是累了吗？怎么在这里睡着了。”  
那个瞬间他的脑海里闪过了很多事情。  
就像睡了几百年之后迎来的白昼一样，有些刺眼，又如同新生。又恰好金钟国穿了一身白衬衫，整个人亮得有些……让人心动。  
“……你剪头发了？”  
长时间的混沌后，第一句话不知为何就是这样的一句话。  
“哦、是啊，稍微剪短了一点，还不是因为东勋总是说我头发长了像个行为艺术家。”  
刘在石眨眨眼，摘下眼镜揉了揉发酸的眼睛，看来自己真的是睁着眼睛睡觉了。  
“比起你还是光洙更需要剪头发，赶快跟他把那辫子剪了，那看不顺眼的。”  
金钟国已经察觉到刘在石的语气和平时不太一样，就算是刚睡醒，嗓音也未免太沙哑了一些。  
“……今天是里长的忌日吧，二十八号。”他看见刘在石的肩膀抖了抖，也不变随意的语气，就像邀请刘在石出去约会一样，“要一起去慰问一下里长吗？”  
意外的是刘在石没怎么犹豫就抓着他的手起来了，拍拍灰就领着路到了岛上唯一称得上是山的山坡的半山腰上。  
直到走上了比树林高的地方，风声还是和以前一样，呼啦哇啦的一顿乱吹，倒也不烦人，是因为岛上的海风一直很凉快。  
风过墓地的时候，从立着的石碑和墓碑缝隙间经过，会有短暂尖锐的类似口哨声，又不知道为何，明明这四周没有建筑物，却经常有气流会打着圈在地面上卷起一小搓枯草。  
“这里还真是……好久没打理了。”  
刘在石看着地面上松散着的枯草和硬邦邦的泥土，不动声色的叹了口气。  
“那也是这一年来岛上没有人去世，也是件好事吧。”  
他低着头，只是听着金钟国在旁边不像个外人一样说着，恍惚间才想起来，里长确实是已经走了整整一年了，代替那个男人，金钟国忽然的出现在了自己的身边。  
虽然肯定是不比曾经的里长那样有着年轮又憨厚沉稳，金钟国从一开始对他而言，不是什么演艺人，只是个比他小了四岁的、讨人喜欢又心疼的弟弟而已。  
但就在为了这个弟弟操心又忙碌的过程里，不知什么时候就把里长离去的事情忘了，反应过来时，每个白日里都是金钟国在同一个屋檐下的喜怒哀乐，满满当当的塞满整个家和他的脑海。  
只有一点刘在石很清楚，就是自己并不是同性恋，但还是真心的喜欢着金钟国，只是没有体会过什么是爱上一个同性，所以也并不清楚这算不算是类似爱情的喜欢。  
也许金钟国说要搬出去的那天，他还是伤心了的，而不是不舍得，是真心的难过。  
他抬起头，脖颈上的重量在这样的日子里沉得让他几乎无法昂起脑袋，只能偏过脸看见了金钟国在海风里被吹得满头散发、远远地望着苍穹的模样。  
从一开始就是自由的、强大的这个男人的模样，他在冥冥中最渴望着的一个人活得最潇洒的模样。  
“……是啊，我还真是……”他轻声念叨着，自己也不知道的嘴角轻轻勾起了笑意，“……遇上了好事呢。”  
然后鼻头一阵酸，视野再次清晰时已经是金钟国满脸尴尬的张着手臂凑过来的样子。  
“别跟我说你哭了啊，我很尴尬的……来。”  
在他还没反应过来时，忽然陷进一个温暖又结实的怀抱里。  
惊愕了两秒后，镜片上忽然泛上了雾气，他想那大概是金钟国身上很热的原因吧。  
好久没有用全身体会到的男人的温度紧紧的在一瞬间包围上来，熟悉又早已陌生的、男人身上特有的清香味漫入鼻尖，直击心口。  
就是这个，能让他安神的拥抱，自从一年前以来，就被金钟国无数次的因为脸皮薄而拒绝的拥抱，似乎晚了很久才还给了他这持续很久一段时间的拥抱。  
他所理解的是，这是金钟国能做的最简单而又最直白的安慰了。  
“……好了，都过去了……”  
金钟国有些尴尬的拍拍刘在石的背，而刘在石似乎还没有放手的意思，甚至忽然歪过头摁住了金钟国的脑袋，耳后的皮肤被炽热的呼吸挨上的酥麻感让他夹起脖子一缩。  
只听见刘在石在有些野蛮的按住自己后在自己耳后用鼻腔长长的吸了口气，然后才忽然放开他，一脸神清气爽的抬起头来朝他笑了，和刚才消沉的模样辩若两人。  
金钟国捂着自己的脖颈还在发懵，刘在石突然的朝他比了个大拇指，表情就像是在说“我吃饱了”，神色虽然没什么太大变化，倒是看得出心情大好的大步跨步走下了山坡。  
只剩下金钟国还在揉着脖子，想着刘在石刚刚那个样子简直就像是……  
……首尔的猫咖里吸猫成瘾的大叔？

#  
傍晚到晚上的祭典场持续着灯火通明，在市场上喧哗的，在临时舞台上唱歌跳舞的，在小摊子上玩游戏就赖着不走的，还有已经吃喝得半醉的，等刘在石回到祭典上时，已经比他想象中还要热闹很多了。  
他从去年的七夕开始就有过想要办一个日式风格的夏日祭来度过七夕，但因为前里长的事故，这件事就这么搁置了，直到前两个月金钟国无意间提起他才好不容易把这件事捡了起来。  
……还有他今年的生日，要不是金钟国唠叨了半天就说了一句“生日快乐”，他都不记得十四号是自己的生日了。  
虽然生日祝福是收到了，但金钟国却没有给什么生日礼物，只有一句保证说“以后一定补上”，其实对他而言，补不补上都无所谓的。  
刚换上一身舒服点的T恤开始在夜市里闲逛，就从一些管人闲事的大叔口里打听到宋智孝对金钟国告白的事，还有昨晚凌晨金钟国扛着河东勋回家过夜的事情，刘在石倒是觉得后者比前者更有冲击性。  
绕个弯又走到大家都在放小型烟花的山坡后面，那里不仅有一些孩子在玩烟火，还有宋智孝被她的朋友扶着，指着不知为何换了一身黑色衬衫的金钟国的鼻子大骂，内容大概是“我才不稀罕你呢”、“我一定会找到更好的男人结婚的”、“一定会比你更早结婚的”之类的话。  
宋智孝很倔，也很脆弱，不过大概这么当面吼了两句也就舒服了，这孩子忘性也大，早点解开了心结对她和金钟国而言都是好事。  
但金钟国就是那么不会看眼色，被宋智孝当面那样绝望的怒吼过了，还出于心疼的上前又是一个熊抱抱住今天穿着日式浴衣显得格外清秀漂亮的宋智孝，不知道在她耳边嘀嘀咕咕了身边，宋智孝竟然都不挣扎一下。  
刘在石颠了颠手里的烟花，还是选择回避的把烟花收了起来，百无聊赖的绕回了祭典市场上，找个捞鱼的摊子坐了下来，捞起袖子就准备大干一场。  
——  
——吱——  
——“啊、啊啊，有声音了。”  
舞台那边的音响里，传来的声音，已然有些生涩，不太记得该怎样在舞台上用怎样的语调说话。  
“大家晚上好，我是歌手金钟国。”  
刘在石后背就像被冻住一样，暂时僵硬得动弹不得。  
“……大家应该都认识我吧？不过这次是作为歌手……希望能为大家献上一首祝福的歌，为大家祈祷祝贺。”  
夜市和山坡上都安静了下来，所有熟悉又已经遗忘的身影就高高站在那简陋得舞台上，平静的叙述着在夜晚的祝愿。  
“那么，这个七夕，希望大家都能幸福。”  
眼里还噙着泪的女人，醉醺醺的爬起来观看的男人，和在小鱼池前被瞬间的惊喜震惊的说不出话来的、这个镇子的现任里长。  
“这首《原地踏步》，先给大家。”  
——不管是一千步、还是一万步，我依然在原地踏步。想要离开也不能离开，因为怕你会回到我的身边。  
他许久不见的，那个男人站在舞台上最闪耀的模样，半醉半醒时像梦境一样呈现在眼前的，是歌手金钟国唱歌时的样子，他总是微笑着歌唱的样子。  
从很久以前河东勋就沉迷过的歌声，过了十几年却一点没变，就和自己的初心一样，坚持着最初的信念继续活着。  
直到这个看上去如此遥远的男人有一天和自己并肩走在了一起，他可以自豪的对别人说，“我可是金钟国的朋友啊”。  
对他而言这可是巨大的自负。  
——比起遗忘，伤痛会让人更好受些吧，正因为我这样相信着。  
宋智孝记得，大概是半年前的程度，这份感情就已经无法回头了。  
正好是在失去了陪伴七年的爱人的时候，这个男人一点也不会看气氛的忽然出现，每次那些一点都不到位的安慰都把她的心弄得七上八下的。  
直到瞒到现在，她在男人面前，早就是乱七八糟的了。  
为了他挣扎过、迷茫过，甚至会因为自己是个女人而产生一种奇怪的心理，为什么自己不是个男人呢。  
……但有他说的那句“谢谢”，她也就什么都不奢求了。  
本来就是在爱情里总是被动的那一方，七夕的这晚是她第一次大声开口痛骂让自己困扰了又绝望了的所谓“坏男人”，痛痛快快的告诉别人，她并不是喜欢被别人抛弃。  
只是还没有遇到对的人而已。  
就这样想着，就算眼泪不受控制的掉下来，就算现在这双眼里还只能装下舞台上那个正在闪耀着的男人，总有一天……  
也能笑着说“无所谓”吧。  
——不会回到我的身边也可以、不会爱我也可以，你只会在我的心里原地踏步。想要放手又不能放开，正因为我爱着你。  
他曾经在金钟国耳边日常念叨着：你唱歌这么好听，真的就打算在这座岛上隐退了么。  
之前金钟国还会没有信心的转移话题糊弄过去，直到最近和别人陷入了爱河，对于这个问题的回答也就自然而然的变了：  
“就在这里和他一直过下去，也不是坏事啊。”  
能说出这种话的金钟国，其实很让刘在石羡慕。  
不过羡慕归羡慕，实际上还是嫉妒，嫉妒得很，刘在石也是才知道自己原来是个嫉妒心还挺强的人。  
那种单方面的扶持早就不复存在了，也许是从金钟国住进家里开始，他就开始了一去不返的被包养一般的生活。  
然后逐渐的让这个男人把自己的日常生活逐渐填满，不剩一丝一毫的，到处都是他的痕迹和影子。  
虽然他不清楚自己对这个男人的感情，但明确的是，刘在石还欠金钟国一声告白，就全当是感谢也罢、玩笑一般的说出口也无所谓，只要让金钟国在真的离开自己之前知道，刘在石从来都是喜欢着他的。  
“啊……好久没唱过歌了，有点紧张，怎么样？还可以吗？”  
刘在石下意识的就站起身，冲着台上大喊起来：“金钟国安可——！！”  
现任里长这么一嗓子，其他人也跟着迎合起来，金钟国在台上略显堂皇的到处看眼色，音响队似乎也没有其他的曲子了。  
“等一下等一下，已经没有其他曲子了……哎呀，真是谢谢大家了。”他的声音忽然减弱了声量，不自然的摆弄起右耳上的耳返，“有点不好意思啊，好久没被这么热情得对待过了，谢谢了……”  
他的最后一句感谢被淹没在背后忽然升空的烟火里。  
五彩的烟花在半空中一个接一个的绽开来，金钟国这才注意到自己的临时演出时间和十点整的烟火大会挨得很近。  
他没缓过神来的站在舞台中央，背后斑斓的烟火光芒映在深色的衬衫上，像夜幕里的一颗彗星闪烁着降落在河路岛小小的舞台上。  
他怔了半会，幽深的眼里只映着五颜六色的光彩，像是在瞳仁里洒满了星空。  
“……七夕快乐，”他抬起话筒，在烟火的爆破声里的祝福显得微不足道，“也祝所有人生日快乐。”  
被说给他们听的那些人，还是会听见的。  
#  
他从侧面匆匆忙忙的下了台，一抬头是一个有着高大的身影的男人，和男人手上端着的手机摄像头，正好与他的双目平齐着对视。  
金钟国又是惊讶了一小会，才总算松下气来的长长一声呼气，抿着嘴不让嘴角自然上扬的笑意太过明显。  
“……你回来了。”他笑着，又努力的不想表现出思念的情绪，“怎么，这次出差挺久的嘛，还是刚好赶在这个时候回来了？”  
男人把手机挪开了，按下停止录制的按钮，弯起眼角也笑了，挤出眼角上两层纹路，笑得灿烂又毫不遮掩。  
“看来是想我了啊。”  
男人还是留着那头长发，似乎打扮了一番的穿着一身长身深蓝色的衬衫，烫卷了他曾经嫌弃过的杂乱的长发，潇洒的朝他挥着手。  
金钟国无语的皱眉笑笑，没有回答他的话，只是站在台阶的最后一层，突然的跨下最后一步，张开着手扑进那个对他而言是最有力又结实的那个怀抱里。  
——七夕快乐。

-end-

“我说……这首歌一听就是给我唱的嘛。”  
“什么呀，明明是哥哥给我唱的？！”  
“好了别吵了，国钟都说了是给我唱的，这可是我的生日礼物好吗？”


End file.
